


Pet Names

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Anon Prompt, Delirious and Cartoonz get on Ohms nerve, First Meetings, Fluff, I love Moo he has to be protected tbh, M/M, Moo is the voice of reason, Pet Names, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Only Ohm is allowed to call Bryce by any pet names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt made for a good friend ! She's great and I hope she likes it xD I hope you guys enjoy too, I've been writing a lot these days because of prompts sitting in my inbox on Tumblr xD

At first, it was something only Ohm did. He pestered him with names, names he made late at night when they were the only two in a call or names made in the spur of the moment, when they were playing games and the intensity lacked a name so Ohm would make one with his endless creativity. Bryce didn't really mind, even when the names were flirty or something which harbored such emotion. He would only roll his eyes and brush it off, not reading too much into it even when he kept calling him things as “baby” and “Brycey”. It was something of habit when it came to Ohm, so no harm was being done.

 

That was, until the others decided to join in.

 

“Brycey, Brycey!” The persistent name calling coming from Delirious was getting kind of old as the session dragged on, his cackles following such words drumming in his ears. Bryce's grip on his mouse tightened, teeth unintentionally gritting. He didn't want to say he was mad, more like he was getting kind of irritated. He was used to hearing it from Ohm, yet Ohm never made it sound so horribly annoying as Delirious made it.

 

Bryce ignored the calls, moving his character through the woodland landscape of Dead By Daylight. He started with a generator, hoping Ohm's killer character wasn't around. Delirious kept with the singing lilt in his voice, the name repeated as he wandered through the woods with his own character. Moo and Cartoonz were having their own little conversation, working on another generator on a different side of the map with focus much appreciated. Ohm was strangely silent, Bryce assuming he was try harding for the round.

 

A scream ripped out of Delirious, Bryce jumping in his seat and watching the icon for Delirious’ character get hurt. “Baby Brycey help me!” Delirious called for help, Ohm's strained chuckle filtering through as he gave chase. He sounded actually pissed, Delirious laughing maniacally as he called for Bryce one more time. Sighing, Bryce decided to amuse him.

 

“What is it, Delirious?” Bryce huffed out, finishing his generator and crouching, slowly moving forward to find the next generator.

 

“I need help sweetie! Get the killer off my ass!” Delirious commanded like a child, the nickname sticking on Bryce like honey. Except this honey wasn't needed and Bryce stuck his tongue out, forgetting about his facecam for a second.

 

“Yeah help him you sweetheart!” Cartoonz snickered, Moo laughing softly with him. Bryce rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and silently agreed, moving his character and seeing the killer still on Delirious’ ass a distance away. He made it halfway there before Ohm hit Delirious again, the male squealing and trying to wiggle out until he was unceremoniously hooked on a hook. 

 

“Brycey I'm dying!” Delirious whined, Bryce checking his surroundings and pulling Delirious’ character off before Ohm could come back. He healed him, Ohm letting out a growl and marching off to find the other two.

 

“Ohm, are you okay?” Moo seemed to be the only one who wasn't chicken enough to voice his concerns for as to why Ohm was acting so hostile, the male soon letting out a scream mixed with a nervous chuckle because Ohm found him.

 

“Oh, I'm just great! Thanks for asking, Moo! Now come here~” Ohm stalked Moo, the poor man doing his hardest to juke Ohm until he was caught. He let out a girlish scream and called for help, of course the first name being Bryce’s.

 

“Bryecy! You angel please help me!” Moo pretended to sound like a girl, Delirious snickering at his antics while Cartoonz let out a chuckle and joined in.

 

“Brycey, help us! Save us, baby!”

 

“You're such a cute little angel, honey!” Delirious chipped in, Cartoonz throwing another one.

 

“You adorable babe! I'd wrap you up and give you to myself for Christmas cause you're so damn cute!” 

 

“Guys…” Bryce warned, sighing as they kept giggling like little schoolgirls. He was the only one creeping up to help Moo out of his sticky situation, Ohm strangely quiet once again, his character not moving. 

 

Moo was the first one to catch on, the events of the hours before as they played making his growing assumption valid. He cleared his throat and quietly advised, “Guys, I would stop before something bad happens…” He picked up clues when he joined them earlier that day, Ohm trailing after Bryce like a puppy every single round. Strings attached from Ohm to Bryce, the other two rather… dumb for not noticing something as obvious as love. It was glaringly obvious, even a five year old would have realized and, since kids were brutally nice, would have confronted them about it. However, he wasn't going to be the one to set them up. Besides, Bryce was soon going to know, the other two not stopping their ongoing onslaught of names Ohm has used over months for Bryce.

 

“I'm your number one fan, Brycey~!” Delirious cooed, his character crouching repeatedly with Cartoonz’ character in front of his and doing the same notion.

 

“I'd like a kiss Brycey if I can't get an autograph~” Cartoonz giggled, only to be cut short when a slam of a desk hit his ears.

 

A blanket of silence fell on all five of them, Moo quietly adding in, “I told you so.”

 

“Guys,” Ohm's voice was rough and stern, nothing like his usual voice filled with care and jokes. “I know we’re all having a good time here, but I need you guys to do me a favor. Stop calling Bryce any of the pet names I've given him.”

 

Delirious, being the sassy one he is, snapped, “And why should we listen to you?”

 

Ohm didn't miss a beat. “Because he's mine. Those pet names were given with my love to Bryce, who is mine.”

 

There was a pause, the words registering through all of them, Ohm falling silent and soon he was stuttering like Delirious. He tried to save himself from his unexpected confession, his words not clicking together and instead a jumble of useless words. Moo made his own comment, a sigh leaving his lips as he muttered, “Finally. I was wondering when he would say it and when you two would finally get it.”

 

“Ohm just didn't make it obvious!” Delirious defended, only for Cartoonz to groan and let out a snort.

 

“He actually did if we had paid attention,” Cartoonz said, Ohm still stumbling with his words, his face sure to be red by now.

 

Bryce was the only one who hasn't said anything, Cartoonz calling him out with a soft mention of his name. His actual name, he didn't want to trigger Ohm anymore than what he already was.

 

“...I don't mind.”

 

“I'm sorry?” Ohm finally choked out, the other's quiet and holding their breath.

 

“I don't mind being yours. To be honest, I only like when you use those pet names on me. The others make it sound so annoying.”

 

“Hey!” Delirious shouted, Bryce giggling.

 

“Sorry, but it's true!”

 

“You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, Bryce,” Ohm said, relieved. Bryce was sure Ohm was smiling widely right now, all five of them suddenly remembering they were playing a game.

 

“Okay, enough chitchat! Let's get going, Brycey, you-” A cough interrupted Delirious, who stopped and smacked his forehead. “Sorry, I mean Bryce! Let's get going!”

 

Later that day, in a call on their own, Bryce mentioned how he would love if Ohm could visit him. Needless to say, that very same week, Ohm was found on Bryce's doorstep, grinning happily when Bryce opened the door. He pulled the tall man into a big hug and planted a kiss on his cheek, flustering him even further. The thing was, Bryce had no idea who the hell this man was until he opened his mouth, hands set on his hips as his voice lulled him instantly.

 

“It's the love of your life, my angel Brycey~” Bryce lit up like a beacon, throwing himself on the man and increasingly growing joyful.

 

“Gosh, can I say something real quick?”

 

“What is it, Brycey?”

 

“You calling me Brycey in person sounds much more better than in calls.”

  
“I was hoping you'd say that, because I'll never stop giving you pet names, baby~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'm pretty happy with how this came out~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
